parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusei Fudo
Yusei Fudo known as Sunglasses Yusei is a His Rivalry Yoshi and Girlfriend Akiza Izinski and Even Princess Rosalina Bio Yusei has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for hisTurbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. After episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal mark on the left side of his face, which was later covered in episode 116 and episode 117, presumably by makeup. His Mark of the Dragon was a red outline of the tail, which was permanently burned onto his right forearm after the events concluding the Fortune Cup story arc. It is later replaced by the dragon head mark upon his defeat of Rex Goodwin, with Crow Hogan receiving his former mark Yusei played Oliver in Yusei Fudo and Company He is a Cat Yusei played Kirby in Yusaku Little He is an Alien Yusei played Aladdin in Yuseiladdin He's a Street Rat Yusei played Tip the Penguin in The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return of the Sea He's a Penguin Yusei played Maui (Shark) in Gatomon (Moana) He's a Shark Relatives Jaden Yuki Kirby (formerly) Yugo (Father) Jack Atlas (rival) Crow Hogan (Childhood Friends) Mario (Rivalry) Rin (Mother) Silver Yuma Tsukumo Akiza Izinski (girlfriend) Bowser Luigi Yoshi Rosalina (other Girlfriend) Chuck Leo & Luna Gatomon Gallery Yusei Special Wallpaper 777.jpg Yu gi oh yusei fudo render by nyaediter-d4g8h6u.png Yu gi oh yusei fudo render by nyaediter-d4gg2ui.png PicsArt_03-11-11.54.13.jpg|Yusei and Yusaku PicsArt_03-10-04.58.39.png 10 Features Of Mane 6.jpg|Yusei Fudo Appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kirby And Yu-Gi-Oh! Yusei Fudo And Kirby.png|Kirby and Yusei Screenshot_2018-03-31-16-48-21.png|Yusei Fudo appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Hour Screenshot_2018-03-31-16-48-57.png|Yusei Fudo appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Hour Screenshot_2018-03-31-17-03-55.png|Yusei Fudo appears in Movie PicsArt_04-11-03.14.06.jpg PicsArt_04-23-06.00.55.png|Yusei appearance in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 PicsArt_04-15-05.42.25.png PicsArt_04-16-01.15.27.png|Team 5D's PicsArt_05-12-03.12.25.png|Yusei and His Team Parasites Yusei-fudo-yu-gi-oh-5ds-39.4.jpg 06CrowYuseiFull.jpg|Yusei's and Crow's new Turbo Duel suits Near You.png Squealing.png Title Card Stop the Giant Clam.png|Yusei along with Kirby and Gatomon in Title Card Stop the Giant Clam YF.png Let's go Yusei Fudo.png Inappropriate Timing Spongebob Banner but is Yusei Fudo is Sad.png Yoshi sleeps after Yusei's Big Dream on this Moment.png|Yoshi as a Pony with Yusei Fudo Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Main Character.png|Yusei and the other Main Characters Signers (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's).png Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's).png Yusei DL Series.png Yusei Fudo Kirby New.png|as a Kirby Trivia Yusei was he is Similar to Tuff from Kirby Series, Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic Series, Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! Series and Mudkip from Pokemon Series in VRAINS Episode 50 Ai Mentions Yusei's Name to Instead to Yusaku Yusei and Tristan's are Same Actors Greg Abbey Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Characters Category:Males Category:Handsome Boys Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:4Kids Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Wear Sunglasses Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:Crabs Category:Fishes Category:Rabbits Category:Bunnies Category:Chicks Category:Mermaids Category:Mario's allies Category:Pirates Category:Team 5D's Category:SMG4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog's New Friends Category:Team Satisfaction Category:Yusei and Akiza Category:Kirby and Yusei Category:Yusei and Yusaku Category:Mascots Category:Anime Mascots Category:Mr. Krabs' Friends Category:Squidward's Enemies Category:Spongebob and Patrick's New Friends Category:Kirby's Best Friends Category:Yugi's Friends Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who break the fourth wall